thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter
The Martian Manhunter, real name J'onn J'onzz, was the last Martian and one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Early Life Before the invasion of Mars by the Chitari, J'onn lived a normal life with his wife, Xi'aa, and daughter K'imm. During the invasion, J'onn took part of the war and became Supreme Commander of the Planetary Vanguard. The war left the surviving Martians gathered in Mar'u'nopolis, where they were developing an orbital defense weapon against the Chitari forces. J'onn and his remaining forces defended the city that which left him the only survivor until the defense weapon was activated and annihilating significant portions of the Chitari armada, thus ending the invasion. However, the excessive use of the weapon overloaded it and destroying Mar'u'nopolis, where J'onn's family were taking shelter. J'onn later intercepted a message from the retreating Chitari intended for their infiltration units on Earth to land their ships, and began their infiltration and subjugation on the planet. Believing to be the last survivor of his race, J'onn traveled to Earth and was determined to stop the infiltration while dying in the defense of freedom. Upon arriving to Earth, J'onn attacked the Chitari infiltration force and destroying as many ships as possible before his spacecraft was shot down and crash land in New Mexico, United States. Severely injured, the ship automatically put J'onn into stasis and locked him inside his ships. His ship was discovered by the United States military and was later stored in a New Mexico S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for nearly six decades. By the 21st Century, the facility housing J'onn and his vessel were taken over by the Friends of Humanity. J'onn's life support was losing power and on the verge of dying. Although weak, J'onn was able to telepathically communicate with Professor Charles Xavier, who was captured by the F.O.H. After reaching out to Xavier, the X-Men and their allies broke into the facility in saving Xavier, who then lead them to J'onn's ship and releasing him. J'onn then set his ship to self-destruct from falling into the F.O.H. and, during the escape, saving Mystique from her son Graydon Creed. After the facility was destroyed due to J'onn's ship, J'onn joined with Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash in helping Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl in destroying Brainiac Mark VI. Banding together, the newly-formed team then helped the X-Men in subduing Juggernaut. Mindful of future threats, Superman proposed the formation of the Justice League. J'onn stated that Earth is his new home and gladly accepted in joining the team. New Life on Earth J'onn taken residence at the Xavier Institute where he became a part-time instructor to its students. A telepathic message from Mars revealed that his wife and daughter had survived, but he was separated from Xi'aa once again when it was discovered that she had suffered serious radiation poisoning before entering suspended animation, her body only lasting long enough to say farewell to her husband and daughter before she died. Despite his grief, J'onn has gone on to form a tentative but increasingly strong relationship with Mystique, the two bonding over their shared responsibilities as parents. Powers and Abilities Like all Martians, J'onn possesses the power of shape-shifting and telepathy, as well as superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. His only weakness is his vulnerability to fire, which causes him to lose control of his abilities. Unlike fellow shapeshifter Mystique, he can manipulate his body in various ways aside from simply assuming another's appearance. His telepathic abilities have proven superior to Emma Frost, although it is unclear if he is more powerful than Xavier or vice-versa. He's also capable of altering his density, hardening his body to withstand impacts, or becoming intangible to phase through solid matter. Personality J'onn J'onnz comes accross as a wise, calm, composed and mature presence. He always speaks with politeness to his associates, both young and old, and very rarely shows any sign of anger or ego, although he can be stern at times. Mystique has mentioned that, despite the fact he had been a soldier, he still had a soul. He had been a very loving father and husband. Relationships Family Mystique The relationship between Mystique and the Martian Manhunter began when he saved her life after he was awoken from stasis in the Roswell Outpost. The two initially bonded due to their shared power as shapeshifters and their status as concerned parents. Their relationship slowly developed, as Mystique showed slight jealousy when they learned J'onn's family survived the Chitauri invasion on Mars, but only his daughter remained alive in the end. Following the death of his wife due to radiation poisoning sustained in the initial invasion, Mystique offered him comfort, and later confessed her feelings for him after he helped Rogue stabilise her mental state when she was abducted by the Pride. Category:Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Martians Category:X-Men members Category:Article stubs Category:Heroes